la niña de los ojos amatista
by aiyuki mirai
Summary: que harias si tuvieras el poder de viajar entre las dimensiones a traves de los libros, alice tiene ese poder y una mision por cumpliry tal vez descubra que no es humana . Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguna de estas series.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : no me pertenece ninguna de las series de este fic

* * *

Hola me llamo alice, tengo 15, tengo el pelo castaño y los ojos de color amatista,( un tono extraño a mi parecer ) tengo una nota media en clase y soy buena en los deportes como el karate, el kendo o el aikido, vivo en tokio con mi madre y mi hermana, ya que mi padre murio cuando yo era pequeña

pocos años despues de su muerte cuando tenia siete años mas o menos , leyendo un libro llamado vampire knight y no se como acabe dentro de el alli conoci a un hombre y una mujer que me adoptaron, no parecian ser muy mayores tendrian unos 27 o 28 años la mujer tenia el pelo castaño al igual que los ojos y no era muy alta y el hombre tenia el pelo plateado y los ojos de color amatista como yo, me contaron que habian perdido a sus hijos debido a una teletransportacion o algo parecido, pase mucho tiempo con ellos y descubri lo que me estaban ocultando eran vampiros y yo era uno de ellos ya que en realidad ellos eran mis padres y yo uno de sus hijos lo que pasa es que al teletransportarnos perdimos los recuerdo y nuestrasa facultades como vampiros y para recuperarlos tenian que mordernos uno de los demas o nuestro padres

volviendo a nuestro tiempo actual estoy de camino a mi escuela para ir al club con mis amigas angela y snow ellas son las unicas de este mundo que conocen armisecreto y mi mision que es encontrar a los herederos de los nueve reinos entre ellos mi hermano y mi primo

alice mira lo que hemos encontrado se llama -man y uno de los personajes se parece mucho a tu hermano mira- dice angela

y asi me aventure en ese libro para encontrar a mi supuesto hermano

* * *

bueno que os a parecido es uno reinos a especie de prologo en el siguiente hare un enumeracion de los nueve reinos pero en realidad son 8 series anime a ver quien adivina mas, el que mas adivine se llevara un premio


	2. Chapter 2

los ganadores han sido anne di vongola y toche gracias por participar y las series las indico abajo

* * *

Antes de que te vallas cuéntanos otra vez como llegaste aquí- dice show

Vale os lo volveré a contar- digo

Yo tenia 8 años en ese entonces y estaba rodeada por mis amigos, todos eramos de la realeza de distintos reinos yo y mi hermano allen (1) eramos los herederos al trono del reino murasaki luego estaba mi primo el heredero del reino shinku su nombre es (2) tsunayoshi, también estaba el heredero al reino denkiishi kyouya (2) y con él, el heredero al trono del reino zakuro alucard (3) también los herederos del reino de jade (4) lizerg y su hermana de la que no me acuerdo ya que pocas veces salia a jugar con nosotros, también estaba fuyuki (5) del reino tsukishi, los demás son gemelos, son (6) fye y yui del reino shitori, los gemelos del reino myoru subaru y kamui (7) y por ultimo los gemelos del reino safaiya hikaru y kaoru (8) y todos jugábamos felices y sin preocupaciones teniamos una vida fácil, un día nos fuimos de excursión al valle de la montaña y encontramos una especie de agujero todos pasamos a través de ese agujero y todo era oscuro de repente paso toda mi vida delante de mis ojos y al segundo todo eso se esfumo al poco tiempo volví a nacer aquí pero no como vampiresa y heredera al trono de mi reino sino como una humana normal y corriente que no recordaba nada ni de sus amigos y ni de su verdadera identidad

ya esta ya os la he contado otra vez – dije- bueno me voy

Ya en el mundo de -man nada mas llegar una especie de cruz verde se pego en mi hombro derecho y poco después de eso entre en la orden oscura como exorcista novata y allí conocí a varios exorcistas entre ellos a lenalee mi nueva amiga, lavi, allen mi ``supuesto´´ hermano y a kanda un verdadero cascarrabias, un hombre llamado komui me explico que esa cruz en mi brazo era la inocencia y me dijo que la probara sin saber como la active y apareció un bastón con el palo de roble y una especie de perla de color rojo, probé a atacar con el y salio fuego y mas tarde cambio de color a azul estuve probando el bastón y tenia distintas habilidades de tierra, agua, viento y fuego.

llevaba ya una semana en la orden oscura y sabia ya manejar mas o menos el bastón y por eso me mandaron a una misión en la ciudad de mattel, en esta misión íbamos allen y yo así podría descubrir algo mas sobre el para saber si es mi hermano o no, es iba a ser fácil ya que conozco a mi hermano desde que llevaba pañales bueno y así me aventure a mattel la ciudad olvidada con mi supuesto hermano.

* * *

(1): es de -man

(2):son de katekyo hitman reborn!

(3):es de hellsing

(4): es de shaman king

(5): es de keroro gunsou

(6): son de tsubasa revoir chronicles

(7): son de tokyo revelations, una ova de TRC

(8): son de ouran high school host club

gracias a franbel, anne di vongola, toche y katekyo1827R27X27 por vuestro apoyo en esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo siento la demora del capitulo este capitulo quiero dedicarselo a kai-chan y a franbel que cumplen años el 25 de septiembre y el 24 de septiembre (respectivamente) os deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que lo paseis genial.

* * *

el viaje hasta mattel fue muy aburrido ya que allen se quedo dormido durante todo el viaje y yo lo aproveche para sacar de mi maletín mi portatil con cuidado de que nadie lo viera ya que en este mundo todavia no existían ordenadores tan avanzados (si es que existían), y me dispuse a mandar un correo a un amigo de otro mundo avisando que dentro de unos meses iria para alla y les visitaria tambien les daria una sorpresa. al poco tiempo llegamos a mattel los buscadores estaban ya medio muertos y no encontraban al dichoso fantasma asi que derotamos a los pocos akumas que habia y nos dispusimos a buscar al fantasma, recorrimos mattel durante horas pero no lo entrabamos hasta que descansando unas de las veces oimos una bella musica proveniente del subsuelo estubimos buscando una entrada y encontramos una trampilla. allen y yo esperabamos encontrar a un fantasma lamentoso de seguir en la tierra pero en vez de encontrar a un fantasma triste y solitario encontraron a una muñeca rubia con una voz maravillosa.

que bonita -fue lo unico q alcanzo a decir allen al rato ya la aviamos capturado y la habiamos desactivadop estaba en un estado que parecia dormida

habiamos terminado la mision antes de tiempo asi q nos dispusimos a buscar una posada para quedarnos los dias que falataban en estos dias yo aprovechare mi opotunidad para saber si es mi hermano o no gracias a un spray q invento mi tio kaname, si le das con el spray a alguien en la cara te demuestra lo que es atravez de tus ojos si eres un vampiro tus ojos se vuelven rojos si eres un licantropo azules sieres un mago(incluye todo tipo de magos esto sera importante mas adelante) verde y si eres de varios, tus ojos acaban sufriendo de heterocromia .planea ba hecharlo en la cena de allen esa noche para saber si era o no su hermano.

llegan a la posada y piden 2 habitaciones, aprovecho el rato para sacar mi ordenador y ver mis correos tengo un correo de mis amigos de otro mundo, son 2 chicos y una chica, los conoci en unos de mis viajes y me mandan perguntando que si voy a ir algun dia a su mundo y que ellos estaban deseando una visita mia aunque esto no les pega... algo estaran tramando pero bueno que mas da .Les mando un correo diciendo que ire para alla en unos meses que tenia algo que hacer en otros mundos antes y que no esperaba volver a ir tan pronto a su mundo pero que tengo algunas pistas del paradero de mi primo y de un amigo en ese mundo asi que les pido que los vallan buscando por mi y que si encuentran alguna pista que me manden un correo, termino de escribir el mensaje y cuendo estoy a pnto de enviarlo netra allen en mi habitacion y alli empieza la discursion:

¿que estas escondiendo?- pregunta y se nota en su mirada que esta empezando a sospechar de mi conducta- enseñame lo que estas esconciendo alice - entonces de cido que es n buen momento lo rocio con el spray y sus ojos se vuelven...

* * *

continuara en el proximo cap de la niña en los ojos amatista y comentadme o matarme o criticarme pero dejadme un review si?


	4. Chapter 4

siento la tardanza, espero que os guste el capitulo y nuevamente sento la tardanza y los intrigas que os he hecho pasar

* * *

sus ojos se volvieron de un color que ella eseraba pero a la vez.

oni-chan- salto las castaña sobre el peliplata - te he hechado mucho de menos, no sabes cuanto te he hechado de menos

allen oia lo que decia alice y no entendia nada por que lo llamaba oni-chan, entonces se vio en un esejo que habia detras de la chica, lo que vio le sorprendio mucho sus ojos normalmente grisaceos ahora eran de un color rojo carmesi ''por eso se ha puesto asi'' penso '' pero a que viene lo de oni-chan si tenemos la misma edad'' dijo todavia sin moverse y sin entender lo dicho por la ojiamatista

alice despues de estar un rato abrazada a allen se dio cuenta de que este no tenia todavia sus recuerdos asi que se separo de el de forma casi inmediata- siento haber reaccionado asi es que estoy muy feliz- decia con algunas lgrimas en sus ojos por supuesto falsas- y siento si esto te duele- dice volviendose a acercar a el enseñandole sus colmillos

allen no entendia lo que pasaba, aora lo soltaba y le ensñaba sus colmillos demasiado filosos para ser de un humano se parecian a los de crory pero este era un vampiro, ''no no puede ser'' penso y casi instantaneamente tenia a la castaña pegada a su cuello clavando los colmillos antes mencionados ''despues de todo si era una vampiresa'' penso, par que segundos despues le vienieran millones de recuerdos a la cabeza eran reales o eran mas mentiras, pensaba para caer desmallado mientras la castaña

lo siento si te he hecho daño oni-chan, pero era necesario-dice cogiendo a su hermano y costandolo en una de las camas de la habitacion

:;en otro lugar no muy lejos;:(cofcofen otro mundocofcof)

asi que alice va a venir dentro de poco - decia un chico leyendo su portatil con otras 2 personas- espero que sea por alguna buena razon para podr molestar a ...-kun (no pienso decir quienes son)

si, yo tambien estoy deseando ver a ali-chan -dicia una chica con un uniforme escolar- lo siento ...-sama me voy a clase, los demas me estan esperando y esta a punto de acabar el recreo

va a venir aqui alice-nee -decia un chico algo mas joven que los otros 2- espero que traiga algo interesante llevamos tiempo sin verla

:;volviendo a la habitacion;:

allen se desperto ago mareado y conmocionado ''esos recuerdos eran reales o falsos'' pensaba, y entonces reacciono y supo por lo hecho por su recien encontrada de vuelta hermana, que esos recuerdos eran reales

one-chan-dijo poco despues de despertar- tiempo sin verte -dice abrazando a alice -donde acabaste estos 15 años -dice para espues abrazarla

oni-chan sueltame-dice despegandolo de ella - hay prisa tenemos que encontrar a los demas y rapido -dice cogiendo su golem y llamando a la orden

komui hemos terminado antes de tiempo la mision asi que vamos para alli-dice hablando a traves del golem para despues de escuchar su respuesta

¿no lo habias llamado antes y decia que no podriamos volver hasta pasado mañana?-decia allen dudando de su hermana- va sabiendo como eres lo mas seguro es que no lo hubieras llamado y quisieras descubrir si soy tu hermano o devolverme mis recuerdos

como me conoces oni-chan - dice con una sonrsa que prometia sufrimento- bueno recoge y vamos a la estacion de trenes que el tren sale en 20 minutos -dice con sus cosas ya recogidas

''lo tenas ya planeado no one-chan'' piensa mientas corre a recoger sus cosas a regaña dientes

sip lo tenia planeado-dice como si estuviera leyendo la mente de su hermano- despues de tantos años todavia eres facil de leer oni-chan

bueno ya he termnado de recoger-decia coguiendo su maleta y sus cosas - no es que sea facil de leer, es que juntarte con esos amigos tuyos de otro mundo te ha influenciada demasiado one-chan

no es verdad oni-chan -dice saliendo por la puerta - date prisa o vas a perder el tren -dice andando hacia la estacion

ya voy -dice pillandola al paso

;:ya en la orden oscura, en la oficina de komui:;

komui-san- dice alice con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro- te importa si me llevo a Allen un tiempo -decia mantenendo su sonrisa

¿a donde te lo vas a llevar ?-dice extrañado por como se comportaban

vamos a ir a visitar a unos amigos mios -dice alice

y quiere que yo valla para presentarmelos -dice allen ''siento mentir komui, pero no os puedo decir la verdad'' pensaba mientras se mordia el labio

vale te lo puedes llevar alice-decia komui - pero traelo de una pieza despues de todo todavia sois parte de la orden oscura

si, lo traere de una pieza bueno me retiro-dice alce saliendo por la puerta

esperame one..alice- dce aunto corrigendose -me retiro komui-dice saliendo de la sale

;: en el cuarto de allen despues de despedirse de todos (no me gustan las despedidas son demasiado trstes):;

enserio ese bookman me pone de los nervios-decia alice entrando al cuarto de su hermano

que te ha hecho lavi one-chan-decia allen queriendo saber que se haba atrevdo a hacer el bookman a su hermana

tranquilo oni-chan es solo que ha descubierto que somos hermanos-dice alice-solo espero que no lo cuente a los demas

tranquila lavi es de fiar -dice seguro- bueno a que mundo vamos a ir -dice con duda

eso espero-decia mas tranquila- vamos al cumpleaños de un amigo de mi amigo y despues vamos a buscar a nuestro primo -dice segura-tengo pistas de que puede estar en ese mundo

si, pero como vamos a llegar alli-pregunto el nunca habia viajado entre los mundos salvo en su insconciencia-

es facil solo piensa el nombre del mundo al que quieres ir y ya esta -dice alice- el nombre del mundo es ...- y de rrepente se olle una sirena que indica algo en la orden oscura y no se olle el nombre del mundo

sip pues vamos-dice allen se concentra en el mundo y..

alice tambien se concentra en el nombre del mundo y ...

;: en algun lugar en medio de la calle:;

aqui ya es de noche ve a un hotel -dice feliz -yo ya tengo un lugar donde quedrme, voy a donde viven mis amigos de este mundo

sip, ten cuidado one-chan no valla a ser que te hagas dañodice preocupado

tu tranquilo oni-chan -dice para desaparecer entre las calles

;: en otro lugar no muy lejos:;

alice irrumpe en el lugar dandole una patada a la puerta

hola chicos me habeis hechado de menos -dice con una sonrisa

hola alice/ alice-nee-dicen 2 voces de entre las sombras de la habitacion

y donde esta ...-dice dubitativa

en casa de un amigo se esta quedando alli un tiempo-dice una de las sombras un chico al parecer y mas alto que el otro

ahora que lo pnso no os he dicho hola hola que tal estais mukuro, fran espero que chrome tambien este bien -decia con una sonrisa sadica

* * *

ta chan aqui se acaba el capitlo se supone que debi haberlo subido ayer pero no pude por motivos personales (cofcofmi padrecofcof) gracias a la gente que ha puesto review y a ms queridas angeli della notte que me dan animos os espero ver en el proximo capitulo


End file.
